1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games machines provided with a payment mechanism, notably an electronic mechanism, that makes it possible to use different systems of payment that are both more secure and more practical than those presently in existence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the practice, especially in casinos, to use games machines similar to those shown schematically in FIG. 1. These machines generally take the form of a body 101, provided with a window 102 used to display the parameters of the game. The machine may have a side arm 103 used to start the game which consists, for example, of the scrolling of symbols on the screen. In this example, the game is won if the symbols form a winning combination; if not, it is lost.
To start play, the player must put one or more counters or tokens 105 into a payment mechanism 104. When the game is won, a feeder box 106 releases a certain number of tokens corresponding, according to the rules of the game, for example to n times the amount wagered.
At present, the tokens are most usually metal tokens which may have different colors and diameters corresponding to different face values. They may also be made of materials of different natures. In order to enable the payment mechanism 104 to distinguish between the different tokens, it then becomes necessary to make use of the magnetic signature given by the materials of different natures and/or to make use of the different dimensions. Another practice still in use is the old one of using coins instead of tokens.
In addition to possible attempts at fraud, the use of tokens is not practical. It requires the presence of a relatively large staff in a central cashier's office, and the carrying out of accounting operations that give rise to errors and are even a source of fraud. Furthermore, the use of the tokens slows down the use of the machine and restricts the possible amounts that can be wagered.
It is therefore sought to be able to replace the use of tokens by a more modern system without, however, completely giving up this practice so as to avoid upsetting players' habits and so as to retain certain user-friendly aspects of the machine.